1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inputting device, and more particularly relates to a capacitive stylus with detachable eraser.
2. Description of Related Art
Touch sensitive devices are becoming increasingly popular because of their ease and versatility of operation. A touch sensitive device can generally allow a user to perform various functions by touching or hovering over its panel using one or more fingers. The touch sensitive device recognizes a touch event and the position of the touch event on the panel, and then interprets the touch event, and thereafter performs one or more operations based on the touch event.
Dictating by one or more fingers, however, may be inconvenient or limited for some situations and people. For example, writing on the screen by one or more fingers may be inconvenient for some people. A capacitive stylus is therefore developed for helping the user to operate the touch sensitive device.
It would be more convenient for some situations if the user can erase the handwriting. A need for a capacitive stylus with an erasing function is therefore arisen.